


The Last Girl on Earth

by elpinkerton



Category: Rivers Cuomo - Fandom, Weezer (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Rivers Cuomo in drag, Shameless Smut, Smut, playing with gender stereotypes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elpinkerton/pseuds/elpinkerton
Summary: Set in March 1997 in Massachusetts





	The Last Girl on Earth

Jenny got back to her apartment from an all-day shoot and dumped her equipment in the echoey hallway. She was relieved to be home but not relishing the thought of the loneliness to come. The red light on her machine was flashing. She played her messages as she half-heartedly unpacked her case; a couple of wrong numbers, her boss reminding her of her deadline and then a deep voice that stopped her in her tracks.

“Hey Jenny, it’s Rivers, just checking we’re still on for tonight. I’ll be ready around 8.”

Shit. She’d completely forgotten about this little appointment. She was dead on her feet after a full day at the studio, but she had to admit he was always interesting to hang out with. She suspected he had a bit of a crush on her too, if she was being honest. So that was a bit of fun because she knew he was pretty shy and probably wouldn’t make a move. She wouldn’t mind if he did. It was always the quiet ones you had to watch and she figured there was more to him than that clean-cut image. 

One night a few months ago she’d been taking photos at one of their gigs. They were hanging out after a show, there was a big group of them and she watched Matt as he effortlessly flirted with the girls, almost to the point of being a bit of an ass, and yet they flocked around him. Meanwhile Rivers got progressively more drunk in the corner alone, just watching. Jenny made a point of talking to him after that. He didn’t make eye-contact much at first, but she didn’t let it put her off, she’d never met a stranger after all. She had a knack of coaxing people out of their shells and her gentle perseverance paid off. They became friends and hung out whenever their schedules allowed. 

It had been a while since she’d seen him and although she’d only just got home, she took a look around her empty apartment and the suitcase she’d yet to unpack and thought ‘fuck it.’ She figured she’d grab a shower and some food to take over there on the way. The light was still flashing on the machine. Another message and that unmistakable drawl…. “Hey. It’s me again, uhh, make sure you bring your camera.”

*************************************************************************************************

She stood on the doorstep for a few seconds, slightly sweaty palms, not too sure what to expect, but enjoying the sensation and anticipation. She shifted from one foot to the other, looking down at her boots as the door opened, and for a split-second, she thought she’d got the wrong house. A diminutive figure in a pair of black heels and a super short, slutty red dress greeted her. “Oh!” Jenny’s eyes widened when she realised it was Rivers in full make-up, expertly applied she noted, and a blonde wig, styled in a short bob. “Okay!” she smiled shaking her head. She should have expected something like this, there was no middle ground with this guy, he was 0 to 60 in three seconds flat, keep up or miss out. She was all in.

He looked good, really good actually. There was something incredibly striking, Jenny just couldn’t put her finger on it, maybe the eyeliner really bringing out his eyes and uhh-- she had to snap herself out of it as he ushered her in. “Come on in, this is gonna be great,” he spoke excitedly. 

Rivers had been thinking about doing this for a while. He had gotten better at talking to girls and finally worked up the nerve to ask Jenny to take some photos since she’d been hanging out with them a lot lately and he felt somewhat comfortable with her. Last time he saw her they hit it off really well. There was a big group of them, all crowded in to the dressing room after the show and Jenny had come to sit next to him on the battered old couch. They talked for a little while but it was getting too rowdy. He wished he’d asked her back to his room, but it was probably for the best that he didn’t; she’d most likely have said no anyway. Instead he went home alone again and jacked off thinking about how his arm had brushed against her breast numerous times as they had talked.

But this was a new thrill. Every time he had thought about dressing up, it gave him a flutter of excitement. Getting ready he found that he liked the sensation of smooth hose tightly wrapped around his skin and felt his cock twitch in approval. He liked the wig and the make-up too, they gave him a real confidence; he was able to hide behind them just enough to feel a sense of freedom.

Jenny was used to thinking fast and she got him to lie down on the couch and started getting some great shots straight away. She was confident at giving the orders and he was very willing to comply, enjoying being bossed around playfully by an attractive girl who was giving him lots of attention and encouragement.  
He knew she’d be up for this. His ego soared and he started posing more seductively and enjoying himself. Looking through the lens, Jenny decided he was even more striking and photogenic than she had initially realised. She felt herself getting braver and asking him to give her “fuck me eyes” and to her amazement, he was doing it. Doing it a little too well. He was right, this was going to be great. 

Slutting it up for the camera was getting Rivers very hard, there was no two ways about it. He had to push his fist down into his crotch to hide his arousal, which only served to make him more turned on. Feeling the sensation of the lingerie cupping his balls, and barely containing his junk when he was soft, but now he was spilling out of the top seam as his cock throbbed and ached. He wanted to make a move, he desperately wanted her touch, but somehow his brain couldn’t make his mouth work.

They moved into the bathroom, his hastily discarded clothes and underwear were left balled up on the floor along with the pantyhose packet. Jenny struggled to focus now, both her lens and her mind. She knew she needed a few more shots and somehow, she managed to keep it steady. She snapped away, really getting off on the seediness of him slumped over the toilet. Now she could see the outline of his junk through the hose. She needed to know what was underneath that dress. She was convinced he was wearing panties too, some lacy girl shorts maybe, she couldn’t quite make it out. She knew he liked extremes, she was sure he’d go all out and wear women’s underwear too. She had the urge to run her hands up his thighs, but then she suddenly realised she was staring, drooling almost, and quickly pretended to busy herself with her camera but it was too late, he’d caught her red-handed. A smirk spread across his face and she realised he was doing this on purpose, he was testing her. Oh god she wanted to jump his bones that very moment. 

Rivers wanted a few more shots and stood up and went out into the hallway. He was making it count now. His expression was so defiant and sexy but his body looked vulnerable and feminine - it was a heady mix. As Jenny pressed the shutter, she kept thinking how she couldn’t wait to get these developed. Alone in her darkroom she would have a bit of fun before they went out for public consumption. But, oh god she wanted to touch him too, not just get herself off over a photograph. There were so many contrasts going on, her mind wouldn’t be able to reconcile them without touching them: the flimsy fabric of the dress, juxtaposed with his defined arms and shoulders was making her crazy. Even without the feminine get-up, his pretty freckled shoulders and visible collar bones contrasted with his chest hair, but this only added to her curiosity; what did he feel like to touch, and to be touched by him?

She didn’t know who it was turning on more: the fact that this nerdy little genius was embracing his inner vixen was definitely giving him confidence she’d never seen before.  
Or the fact that she was now even more attracted to him dressed as a woman. What was the deal with her brain? It was like being attracted to a woman, a woman with a growing erection that was just begging to be sucked or fucked or something she didn’t even know anymore. Her mind was reeling. She shouldn’t be attracted to him like this. Should she? And yet here she was. Should she step up, take the assertive male role? She was wearing the trousers after all. Was he wondering if she wanted to? Because goddamn, she wanted to. 

The air was stifling, the awkwardness and the intensity of the situation was making her feel like it was a hundred degrees in there. Although Rivers seemed to be uncertain too, he was not in any hurry to ease their discomfort, he was actually enjoying the awkwardness of it all, it was actually getting him off. The newness, the uncertainty, the circling of each other. He was inhabiting a new body, physically and mentally and that was turning him on and in turn she was helplessly drawn in by him. Sure, she had thought he was cute, but now somehow, him wearing women’s underwear made her want to tear her own clothes off and throw herself at him. This was a new kink to add to her list.

She couldn’t take it anymore. Even with his slim build, Rivers was still taller than her but she stepped forward assuredly and pressed her body against his, cupping his crotch. His cock throbbed in her hand and she gave it a little squeeze through the thin fabric. He breathed hard and he felt her breasts press against his chest and was delightfully aware of the irony that he was the one on the dress. He let the warmth of her body envelope him. He breathed in her scent. Neither of them spoke. His mouth hung open in anticipation, emphasised by his pouty bottom lip. This was not what he had intended but was a happy bi-product and he wanted to savour every drop of sweetly awkward arousal, before he allowed himself total gratification. 

When he was all out of patience, he pushed her down onto her knees in a moment of assertiveness and pure necessity; he couldn’t take it anymore, he was aching for relief. She was already more than willing to please, but got an extra thrill at the fleeting moment of authority from him. She put her camera down and got to work.  
This was the strangest sensation, Jenny thought to herself, peeling off pantyhose but not from her own legs. She ran her hands back up his legs and licked along his inner thigh, back up to his groin. Those cute-ass girl shorts would have to come of too. It was a shame she didn’t have more time to admire him in them, the mesh fabric leaving almost nothing to the imagination, but she smirked knowingly to herself that she had predicted right.

Rivers steadied himself against the wall and drew a sharp intake of breath as she reached his cock with her tongue. Jenny lapped his shaft, base to tip and he threw his head back against the wall. As she took all of him into her mouth, he let out a deep, slow, breathy “oh god” and she understood his need, his want, his desire as she slowly, gently moved her mouth back and forth over his swollen cock. 

She looked up at him, his mouth gaping, eyelids heavy but looking down at her as if he was about to declare undying love. Eyebrows peaking into the middle of his forehead, blonde strands of hair framing his face, making his eyes look even deeper and darker than usual. She was about to work her hand along his shaft as she continued with her mouth but Rivers took hold of her wrist and struggled to speak, “Wait, I, uh, not yet –“ he managed. As he helped her back up to standing. He unzipped her jeans and soon he was playing in her underwear. Feeling how wet she was he easily slid two fingers into her, maintaining eye contact the whole time. But no longer the doe-eyed deer, emboldened as if his manhood had been restored, he wanted to claim his mate in the most primal way he could. He put his wet fingers up to his face and smeared his hand across his mouth and nose, sniffing his fingers and then licking them, smudging his lipstick around his mouth. She was mortified by his brazen enjoyment of something so vulgar, but she was transfixed by the sordid act. 

Their mouth crashed together instantly, frantically kissing as if they didn’t need air. He could taste himself on her, mixed with the taste of her, and that sent him wild with desire, the seediness of it, the guilt, the unnatural role reversal. Jenny couldn’t hold back now either and she kissed him so fervently, she drew blood, hers or his she didn’t know but the metallic taste mingled with saliva and pheromones made a potent brew.

She took his hand and shoved it back down her panties, it would have been easier to take her jeans and underwear off, but she wasn’t thinking straight. He stroked up against her clit and her limbs felt like jello, now it was her turn to steady herself on the radiator behind them as he teased. The build-up to this had been enough to get her off and it wouldn’t take much for her to come now. She wiggled her jeans down at least and put her hand over his hand, helping him, manoeuvring his fingers and coaxing herself to orgasm. She was about to pass out it was so intense staring into those dark brown eyes, looking big and innocent and wanting love but overcome with lust and neither of them were able to stop themselves. She closed her eyes as she climaxed, holding tightly on to his shoulders as her whole body pulsed in waves of pleasure. He kissed her face and neck gently and held her close for a moment. Her breathing regulated as she came back to earth, and realised he still needed taking care of.

Rivers then muttered something about not having any condoms, mentally cursing himself for not thinking this far ahead. Never in a million years did he expect this to happen, he usually had the worst luck with girls. His past failures seemed to come rushing back all at once and for a second, he had a crisis of confidence. Jenny just took his hand and told him not to worry as she was on birth control. Then sensing he needed a little more encouragement, she led him off by the wrist to his bedroom.  
She helped him out of the dress and wig and looked at him standing there, so vulnerable without a shred of clothes, make-up mostly worn off, except for a bit of eyeliner. She wasn’t prepared for how beautiful he would look, how utterly devastatingly, tear-inducingly beautiful. Almost other worldly, like a heavenly creature, tears were forming in her eyes. He wasn’t like any other boys she’d known before and she was suddenly overwhelmed with a desire to protect him while simultaneously wanting fuck his brains out. She settled on the latter, for now, and took charge once again. 

She took off the remainder of her clothes and got him to lie down on the bed and climbed on top of him. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him softly this time, and started to grind down on his thigh, still feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm. His hands reached up to her breasts, thumbs circling her nipples. Straddling his crotch now, it wasn’t long before she felt a throbbing movement underneath her. She lifted herself up and lowered gently back down onto his cock, inch by inch, both of them moaning as the almost aching sensation radiated through their bodies simultaneously. She rose and sank slowly, enveloping his cock as it filled her. She watched as Rivers closed his eyes and finally found his release. He looked peaceful and when he looked at her after and the doe-eyes were back. He felt such a rush of happiness, maybe he really was in love this time. She had made him think and feel so many things, maybe it was just gratitude. He thought she’d felt something too, and hoped it wasn’t just pity. He’d done his damnedest to impress her and he thought it seemed to work ok. He was lost in thought for a moment when he realised Jenny was about to get up and it occurred to him they should clean up, although he felt like he could stay there like that forever. Overcome with a need keep her close to him, he asked, “Will you stay with me a while?” “Of course,” she replied, smiling softly. She wouldn’t dream of leaving him when he seemed so vulnerable, and it was nice to feel needed.

When she came back from the bathroom, he was lying on his side, his shoulders already rising and falling in a steady, sleepy rhythm. She climbed into his bed behind him and stroked his bare skin tenderly, breathing in the scent from his hair. She fought to keep her eyes open to admire his back and shoulders but the drowsiness came before too long and she fell asleep spooning him in her arms.


End file.
